


Copycat

by Superbgamer5225



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Gen, I never watched Love Live, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Sundays at a Distant Park, identity theft is not a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 17:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbgamer5225/pseuds/Superbgamer5225
Summary: "You..."Misaki stared hesitantly at the orange-haired girl standing behind the counter of the butcher store."...You're not Hagumi, are you?"Rin shook her head.(Also known as: That joke where Hagumi and Rin are the same person but not really)
Kudos: 30





	Copycat

**Author's Note:**

> Stop me if you've heard this one before.
> 
> I've had the inspiration to write this for a while, especially since I couldn't find any other fics like this one. I know that the Rin = Hagumi jokes have died down, but I think the topic deserves to be explored a bit more. It's my first fic too! Hopefully it doesn't disappoint!

"You..."

Misaki stared hesitantly at the orange-haired girl standing behind the counter of the butcher store.

"...You're not Hagumi, are you?"

Rin shook her head.

* * *

It was a slow day at Kitazawa Meats. It was 10 A.M. on a warm summer day; Tuesday. Just about any other season would be different. Heck, any other day besides Tuesday. But instead, a summer Tuesday meant almost no customers, especially in the mornings. From 6:30 A.M. to 12 P.M., not a single soul would pass by. Sure—the lunch rush (if you could call it that) would be arriving soon, but that was two hours too far.

Hagumi sat at the counter in a daze, idly playing with her tangerine hair. Her head was propped up on her elbows while she stared vacantly at the small rotating fan spinning nearby. She swung her legs in a rhythmic fashion, kicking the legs of the stool she was sitting on.

When faced with any amount of inaction, she was prone to fits of daydreaming. Today was no exception; Hagumi was throughly engrossed in an epic tale involving Michelle and softball, much like an anime she had been watching recently. She fidgeted in her seat as the nearby fan blew her back into reality, her trance being broken. But as boredom set in once again, she soon found herself wandering, searching for something to do. It was Tuesday after all, ripe for dreaming, scheming, and all around slacking off—not that Hagumi meant for it.

"Uhm, excuse me? Kitazawa-san?" went the person standing on the other side of the counter who Hagumi failed to notice.

"AAAAHHHH!" Hagumi jumped out of her seat. She had been startled out of yet another daydream. "I'm super sorry, I wasn't paying attention!! I promise it won't happen again!" she frantically apologized with a swift bow. 

_THUMP_

Having almost no sense of object permanence, however, she smacked her forehead against the countertop—which shook violently in response.

"Owwwwww..." She whimpered in pain, stretched out over the counter.

"You okay there, Kitazawa-san?" the girl asked with a tone of concern.

"Yeah... I-wait a minute!" Hagumi recognized the owner of the voice.

It was Kasumi's friend, Arisa! Hagumi didn't really know the blond-haired girl too well, they'd only really talked together during Tanabata, a few weeks ago. She seemed like a super grumpy person, like Misaki, except a lot louder. Nevertheless, Hagumi treated her like she would any friend, with kindness and affection.

"Aa-chan!" Hagumi greeted Arisa with an attempted hug over the counter, quickly forgetting about her own pain.

Arisa swiftly dodged Hagumi's grabbing arms, having learned much from Kasumi. "I was just hoping to get a few croquettes for Poppin' Party's practice, if you wouldn't mind." replied Arisa, still concerned about Hagumi. "Do you think ten sounds good...?"

"Totally! Coming right up!" Hagumi said, setting out to work right away. 

She bounced delightfully away from the counter, somewhat wobbly from sitting down for too long. Tightening the knot on her apron, Hagumi pulled a pair of tongs off of a nearby shelf and lifted a basket containing several dripping croquettes out of a deep fryer. The smell of fried meats and oil wafted through the air graciously, tingling Arisa's nose with the scent. Hagumi continued on in her routine, straining and drying the croquettes, before seasoning and serving in a paper bag.

"Thanks for waiting! I threw in an extra one for each of you for free; that'll be 500 Yen!"

"Sure, let me get my—wait, what?!"

"What's wrong?" Hagumi asked confusedly, cocking her head like a puppy.

"You can't just give out free food like that! You'll lose business!" Arisa retorted.

"But you're already paying for it, aren't you?" questioned Hagumi, looking even more confused.

"But–!" Arisa interjected, before stopping herself. There was almost no use in trying to convince her. And who was Arisa to turn down free food? Kasumi and the others would certainly be happy.

With a sigh, Arisa slumped defeatedly. She paid her change and picked up the bag from the counter; however, she lingered there as Hagumi started to clean up.

"Hey uh, by the way..." Arisa's eyes shuffled nervously back and forth. Her hands clutched at the bag of croquettes—her posture narrowed.

"Huh? What's up?" Hagumi looked up from wiping the counter.

Arisa paused.

"Good job last night. I saw your performance on TV. I didn't know you had another group on top of Hello, Happy World..."

On TV? Last night? Hagumi blinked confusedly. Hello Happy World hadn't had a concert for at least a month. Why would one be broadcast now? On top of that, Hagumi had followed every performance that ended up on TV. Did she miss one?

Wait a minute. Another group? Like a band? Hagumi wasn't in an another band, right? 

The more Hagumi thought about it, the more she was confused. She came to the conclusion that Arisa must be talking about Hello, Happy World, since Hagumi wasn't in another band. Maybe Arisa didn't recognize them because of the new outfits they had gotten? "Yeah," Hagumi thought, "that's gotta be it!"

"Hello Happy was on TV last night?" asked Hagumi, eager for an answer.

"Well actually... oh crap! I'm late!" Arisa had pulled out her phone to check the time, along with the plethora of still-incoming messages from Kasumi and O-Tae. "I'll text you about it later! Oh no no no..." she muttered to herself, running off into the distance.

Hagumi sat for a few minutes, wondering what Arisa was talking about. On a normal day, she probably would've forgotten about it immediately and continued on her merry way. However, today was no ordinary day. Today was Tuesday, and a _very_ boring one at that. This was the one source of excitement she'd been craving all day!

She was given two options: to leave and chase down Arisa for more information, or to stay and man the store so her parents wouldn't get mad again. It took Hagumi a total of three seconds to decide before tearing off her apron and vaulting over the counter.

"Aa-chan, wait up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I spent a whole month writing this goddamned chapter. I thought it'd be longer too...
> 
> Well, two more to go!
> 
> Comments and criticisms appreciated! I want to work on my grammar and storytelling and basically everything, so any inconsistencies/mistakes/suggestions pointed out would be super helpful!


End file.
